Trafalgar D Ace
by ethereal arrow
Summary: With Ace's execution, the world thought the bloodline of Gol D. Roger was dead. Only a few know that he had a secret lover, that lover was the Supernova Trafalgar Law, and that Law was pregnant with his son. MPREG, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yadayada. :3

* * *

><p>Trafalgar D. Ace - Ch 1<p>

* * *

><p>First Ace, and now Whitebeard. The captain of the Heart Pirates fought hard to keep his mind at ease as his submarine sped toward the battle. Absolute calm, Whitebeard's doctor had emphasized. Law's teeth chattered as he forced himself to get rid of the panic building up in his chest. It's okay. Everything will be okay.<p>

But how? He closed his eyes in despair. Ace was dead, and so was Whitebeard. The father of the child he was pregnant with, along with the child's grandfather was dead. The two people in the world who could have protected the child in his stomach were dead.

Law felt a chill creep up his spine. The bloodline of Gol D. Roger. A frightening line to be continued, the reason why Ace was killed just a few minutes ago. If word ever got out that the bloodline was not completely gone yet, Law and the child in his stomach would be the target of all of the Marines. Law wasn't particularly afraid of the regular marines. But if Doflamingo showed up at his submarine with an army of Pacifistas in tow…

Law shoved the daunting thought away. How could word get out? The only people who knew were his crew, who would rather commit suicide than betray him, and Marco the Phoenix... a man who would also commit suicide than betray Whitebeard and Ace. Of course, there was one another, but that man would never tell.

That was why Law was speeding toward the battleground to save Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Ace's younger brother. The pirate Ace had talked endlessly about when he was still alive, before he went to chase Blackbeard, when Law and Ace were lovers that nothing could separate.

The Heart Pirates, and the Spade Pirates. It had seemed so perfect. Law closed his eyes. Blackbeard. The name made him seethe in anger. But not now, he told himself. Not yet. It was important for Law to make the right decisions right now. Saving Luffy meant the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates would owe a favor later. And if Luffy realized he was the uncle of the child, Luffy would protect the baby. But he needed to secure to favor, just in case anything else happened.

Ace had always told him that his brain worked too fast. Law had always taken it as a compliment – he was nowhere near as physically well off as Ace or Luffy. He was a distance fighter, calculating all of his options and judging the best one in moments. He was thankful for it now. Thinking about strategy kept his mind off what had just happened. There was no time to break down now.

"Captain." Penguin spoke softly. "We're at Marineford." Law broke out of his trance and nodded. "Monkey D. Luffy is with Jinbei. It seems they are both badly hurt, and… the pirate Buggy is holding them."

Law smiled softly. "That works fine. Buggy will give them over easily. He'll be happy to get rid of the burden, no doubt. Are we surfacing?"

Penguin nodded. "Captain, my priority is to keep you safe. If there is any danger to your life, whether we have Monkey D. Luffy or not, I will dive below." Law only nodded. He didn't plan to surface very long. He would be the first to admit that he would stand no chance against Kizaru, Akainu and Aokiji combined. And all things covered, he knew he wouldn't be in danger up on surface.

Red-hair Shanks was there, after all. Law looked out the window as the submarine rose quickly. Not many knew the relationship between Trafalgar Law and Red-hair Shanks. But then again, Law snorted, not many knew Shanks' full name. Trafalgar Shanks. Law snorted. Who knew? He wondered what the world would do if they found out Red-hair had a son of his own, one that was on his way to become as notorious as his father.

When he was younger, his father had told him one thing that Law had been bitter about his whole life. If they find out I have a son, they will try to kill you. So we have to pretend we aren't related. As a 7 year old, it had broken Law's heart to think his father didn't want to be related to him. But now, as a future parent himself, he understood. He hugged his stomach and thought back when Shanks had quietly visited him. He'd been elated at the news of a grandchild, but was worried. The grandchild of Gol D. Roger and Red-hair Shanks. Because it was a cruel world where infants were slain just because of who their parents were.

"Captain." Penguin's voice snapped Law back to reality. "We're going to open the hull."

Obtaining Monkey D. Luffy was easier than he'd thought. Buggy had handed both Jinbei and Luffy over quickly. Law was about to close the hull, the straw hat in hand, but his eye had caught the familiar shade of crimson. And the small child in him stopped at the missed sight of his father. Their eyes met for a moment, but Law saw enough to confirm what he'd been questioning since their meeting only a month ago.

As a growing child, Law had hated the father that had left him. He'd become a pirate partly because his father had told him not to become one. But at the recent meetings, Law had become an adult, and a parent. He saw the worry and the care in his father's actions. Even now, he saw the anxiety flash over Shanks' features when his only son appeared at a chaotic battlefield. Law had seen the jerky movement that Shanks had kept in correction – a movement to come race over to his son and protect him.

Law withdrew into the submarine as the hulls closed, and even as he readied busily to heal the two pirates' wounds, his mind remembered the main reason he had chosen to become a pirate. He had wanted to find his father, to sail with him on the blue seas.

Law slid the gloves off his hand and threw them into the trashcan. He rubbed the sweat from his brow and looked over the two bandaged pirates on his operating table. It had been a grueling work past 10 hours to patch the two back together, but both were now stable. Penguin caught him when his knees gave away. "Bring some water and warm soup for the captain!" Law heard vaguely as Casquette barked orders to the rest of the crew and Penguin wrapped a blanket around him.

"You overdid yourself." Penguin said, sounding like a mother. Law smiled slightly. "You've been up for more than 24 hours, and during most of those you were in high stress. You have to think about yourself and the baby." Penguin easily scooped Law into his arms. Bepo was already waiting for them at the captain's headquarters with a bowl of warm soup and a cup of cool water.

Law accepted both gratefully, and then looked around for his second mate. "Casquette?"

Penguin snorted. "He's with Monkey D. Luffy and Jinbei. You would have instructed him to go do it anyway." Law chuckled lightly and nodded, feeling slightly nauseous. He didn't feel any pain from his stomach area, though, which relaxed him a little. The soup in his stomach warmed him and he felt drowsiness take him over.

The next time he woke up, he was facing the Kuja Pirates' infamous beauty. Half drowsy with a headache and not much of an interest with women, Law was annoyed by her attitude. He only half-heard what she meant to say, and was amused that she was so infatuated with Luffy.

When he made it back to his bed, something caught his eye. The straw hat. Law reached for it. The priceless possession of his father. Given to Luffy. Law sighed and placed the hat on the table next to his bed. Law closed his eyes, rubbing his still flat stomach. He remembered his father's words. _Is this really a good idea, Law? He's carrying so much dangerous blood…_

Law curled up on his side. I'll protect you. Even if the world is after you, I'll protect you, just like your grandmother protected your father. No one will take you from me, and now I have insurance. Monkey D. Luffy wouldn't forget my favor. And he wouldn't let Ace's son be killed. He could hear Ace's laughing voice. _Law, you think too much._

But Ace, Law thought as he slid to sleep. If I can't protect your son, who do I live for?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yadayada. :3

* * *

><p>Trafalgar D. Ace - Ch 2<p>

* * *

><p>Law looked at the hat that was handed to him. "I can't take this." He fought to keep the emotion out of his voice, but he realized he was failing horribly.<p>

Marco took his hand gently and placed the hat in Law's hands. "He wouldn't want anyone else to have it, and you know that. Give it to your baby when it's born." He looked at Law's stomach. "The doctor said you have to be extra careful. You're starting to show quite obviously." Law nodded, still hypnotized by the hat that Ace always had with him. His hands shook as he brushed over the course leather, touching the worn adornments on it. Marco smiled softly. Law was still stick thin, but at the end of 8 months, his stomach was abnormally large. "We should stay together for a while." Marco urged. "You might have a premature birth. And soon it won't even be premature. I want you to deliver on our ship."

Law nodded numbly. That had been what Ace had wanted, for the baby to be born on the Moby Dick. Law hugged his stomach – a habit he'd developed since he started to grow visibly large. His crew acted like a father to the unborn baby. There was nothing but classic music on deck, and the crew had forbade him from fighting. Baby shoes and clothes overflowed in boxes stashed belowdecks. Law looked at the calendar that Penguin had hung up on his wall, marking the predicted date of his delivery. As Marco said, it wasn't so far away.

Marco cleared his throat. "We hurried the repairing of the Moby Dick for you. So you can deliver there." Law nodded again. Silence fell over the two again until Marco spoke up once more. "Ace's little brother." He spoke, and Law looked up. "Why did you save him?"

Law stayed silent for a while. When it became clear Marco wasn't going to drop the topic, Law sighed and held his stomach. "I didn't want the World Government to find out that I had any connections to Ace… If there is even any suspicion that this child belongs to Ace, there is no way that I can keep him safe. If… If Straw Hat protects my baby now, it'll look like he's redoing a favor."

Marco considered his answer for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Right…" He frowned slightly. "You and Red-Hair." Law looked up sharply at the name. "I knew it. What's your connection?" Law scowled. "I saw the look that he gave you. There's some connection. Was he a past lover or something?"

No use lying to Marco, Law thought. Nothing to gain from it, either. Law had long ago learned that lying to Ace was incredibly simple. But lying to the Phoenix… not so much. Marco seemed lazy and easygoing, but he caught every single detail. Plus, there was no reason to lie to Marco. Marco had proven to Law on more than one occasion that he was completely dedicated to protecting Ace's child and his lover. Out of all the people in the world, there were five people Law trusted completely to be always on his side. Penguin, Casquette, Ace, Shanks, and Marco.

One, he thought wistfully, is off that list. "Shanks…" He bit his lip. "He's my father." He said slowly, gauging Marco's reaction. Marco took the information and digested it carefully. He seemed to be weighing out options and possibilities. One good thing about Marco, Law thought, he never really gets surprised.

"Does he know about the child?" Law nodded, and Marco again fell into thought. Law looked on quietly, knowing Marco and he were alike – detailed thinkers who preferred not to be disturbed while they were thinking. Law settled for focusing his attention on his large stomach. If he put a hand on his stomach, the child inside reacted. He could tell, from the size and shape of his stomach, that he was most likely going to have a baby boy. He knew exactly what to name him. If he had a baby girl, he had been considering naming her after Ace's mother, Rouge. A woman that earned Gol D. Roger's love deserves a namesake.

He had been thinking carefully about the child's name. Giving the child Ace's last name, Portgas or Gol, was blatant advertisement. The child would have his last name, just like Ace had his mother's last name. Law rubbed his stomach slowly. Trafalgar D. Ace. When he had told Marco about the name, Marco had nodded in approval. The will of the D. It would live on through Ace's son.

"Law, will you be okay for a week or so? You're a doctor. Do you think you'll be going in labor in a week?" Law frowned at Marco's question. "I know you can't tell. Give me your intuition." Law shook his head slowly. No. His instincts told him not yet, and his instincts had never been wrong before. Marco stood. "Law, stay in this town, and stay low profile. It's a small island that I just re-took under the Whitebeard name, but you never know. Marines may be anywhere. Stay here, stay safe for a week." He took the hat from Law's bed and placed it on a large white teddy bear that was propped up onto the wall. "I'm going to bring Shanks here."

The announcement took Law off guard. "What?"

"Your father should be with you when you give birth." Marco said grimly. "Male childbirths are rare and extremely dangerous. In the case that the labor kills you, the child would have to go into custody. If we took your child, it would be obvious he has some connection to Ace. Red-Hair most likely kept your relationship to him a secret because he wanted to protect you. But if you are dead…" He spoke with a detachment that Law didn't like. "He can reveal the relationship… and he'll protect the child better than we can."

Law hesitated. He knew what Marco was saying made total sense. And yet he could not accept it so easily. Seeing Law was unsure, Marco stopped and crossed his arms. Law knew the trick well. Marco had taught Ace to utilize it, and Marco himself used it often. _Let Law think about what you said. If it makes logical sense, he'll agree with it. If it doesn't, you'll know._ Marco had often pointed out that Law was so headstrong no one could quite convince him. He would only agree to do something if it made logical sense to him.

Did Law really want his father there? Deep down he knew Shanks would be able to hide from the World Government anytime he wanted to. And the Whitebeard Pirates and the Red Hair Pirates met often – that wouldn't be odd either. He looked down at his stomach. He finally was starting to understand his father. As a child he had always thought, He's Red-Hair Shanks! One of the four most powerful pirates in the world! Can't he protect his own son? But now… reason seemed to be overcome by parental worry. What if something happened? A million scenarios that could go wrong ran through his head. What if the World Government did find out? What would happen if they were standing ready to kill his child as soon as it was born? No, if they got word of this then the three Admirals would come themselves and murder not just the baby but also himself. But then again, if Shanks and the Whitebeard Pirates were here, he would be completely defended.

He sighed and nodded slowly, rubbing his temples. Marco did not move for a while. Then he reached over to place a hand on top of Law's head. "I'll be back soon. And give a little more credit to yourself. If it comes down to it, you and your crew are more than capable of defending yourselves." Law nodded, knowing Marco was right. In any case, he couldn't shake the worry from his system. The words his mother had told him, so long time ago when he had cried about his father leaving, echoed in his head. _Once you become a parent yourself, Law, you'll understand._

He wondered if the worrying ever stopped. He looked at the bear on his bed and couldn't help but smile. He settled into its arms and inhaled deeply. The bear smelled like burnt wood. Just like Ace used to. Ace had hauled the bigger-than-Law bear onto the submarine one day, much to the appall of the captain of the Heart Pirates. But Ace had been adamant that Law keep it on his bed, as a sort of a substitute for Ace when he wasn't around.

Law never knew the bear would ever give him so much comfort. During the 8 months, Law had gone through the mood swings, just like every pregnant woman did. Penguin would shuffle him over to the bear and Law would indulge himself in Ace's scent until he could calm down. As he inhaled again, he realized the burnt wood smell was fading rapidly. Ace is disappearing from the world, he thought softly. But it was all right. He folded his hands below his stomach, cupping it gently. A new one will carry his legacy.

A knock on the door brought him to attention. Penguin was standing in the doorway, holding a plate of food. "Captain." He said softly, setting the plate down on the desk and sitting next to Law. Penguin smiled gently and placed a hand on Law's stomach, rubbing gentle circles. Law closed his eyes. He'd known Penguin ever since he could remember. Penguin was an orphan, he knew that much. Someone Shanks and his mother had adopted after Law was born. Someone to take care of Law.

Many children would have gone twisted under such circumstances – but not Penguin. He had quickly taken a roll as Law's older brother, supporting everything he did and keeping him out of harm's way. When Law had decided he wanted to be a pirate, his mother realized there was no turning him back on his decision. She tried coaxing with him, but it was no use – the only reason she'd allowed it was because Penguin had reminded his adopted mother that he would be with Law, no matter what.

Law closed his eyes and eased into Penguin's warmth. "I'm glad you're here."

Penguin chuckled lowly. "I'm glad I'm here, too, Captain."

Contrary to Law's worry, the week passed by quickly and quietly. He wasn't sure he was ready for what lay at the end of it as he sat on the deck, quietly reading as the rest of his crew moved about restlessly, cleaning the deck, cooking, bringing food and alcohol onto tables. He tried to be calm, but he was as nervous as the rest of them. Penguin looked up from where he was cleaning the railing. Law hadn't turned a page since he opened the thick volume, and he was constantly looking up.

"It's the Moby Dick!" Bepo announced loudly, and Penguin saw his usually calm captain flinch so violently he almost dropped the book. Law dusted himself off with a shaky hand and looked up. Within moments three ships were side by side, and Law felt rather than saw the presence of his father. "Law." Shanks spoke with a large amount of relief in his voice that Law didn't understand. Shanks was by his side in a few strides and Law had to look up. "You're too thin." Shanks mumbled as he held his son at arm's length to examine him. "Have you been eating properly?"

Law stepped gracefully out from the hold. "I'm a doctor, and my crew is quite knowledgeable in the medical field. I'm healthy." A slight over exaggeration. Law always knew he was severely underweight. He never really had a liking to food, and he would often skip meals. He'd tried to eat regularly for his child, but even then he himself had grown thinner.

Shanks smiled sadly at Law's actions. His gaze seemed to say, when will you forgive me, Law? But Law just ignored it. He could feel both Penguin and Marco watching him carefully, but Law ignored that as well. Eventually Penguin ushered everyone onto the table. "Aren't you eating?" Marco frowned when Law remained behind, settling back down with his book.

"He hasn't been doing well with solid food lately," Casquette quipped. "Penguin's been feeding him soup for a while now." Law frowned when this earned him a pair of sharp, worried looks. Marco's glare was why-didn't-you-tell-me-this, and Shanks' was what-the-hell-is-going-on. Law didn't quite want to deal with either, so he stood up and turned on his heels to march into his private cabins. Shanks followed him close by, but said nothing as Law slid into his bed and buried his face in the large bear.

"Law." Shanks said softly after a long moment of silence. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Law wondered for a long moment whether to speak or not. He felt a headache pounding in his head and decided not to look up. But Shanks was persistent, and he came to sit down next to Law's bed. A hand was placed gently on his back and Law stiffened before he looked up. "I forgave you eight months ago." He said softly, closing his eyes. "I realized what you really meant when I had my own child."

Shanks smiled and sat closer. "Lie down normally, don't twist yourself like that. I know you don't want to put weight on your baby, so just lie down straight." Law grudgingly complied. "I was thinking, Law, that we should make our relationship obvious. Before you freak out, listen to me. If I do that, I can protect you two even if I'm not here. Even in the New World, no one wants to get on my bad side. How worse to get on my bad side than to attack my son and my grandson?"

"You'll only scare the weak ones away." Law protested. "The stronger ones will take it as a challenge."

Shanks nodded. "I thought about that. But that's not all. Pirates aren't the worst thing – it's the World Government. If they hear that it's my grandson, they'll focus on that and not much on who the father is. The government likes me – they aren't going to go around killing my descendants because it's dangerous blood. I want to shift the focus from Ace to me. I'll train you after you give birth so you can defend yourself. You're my son – I know you can use Haki."

Law felt a headache slamming his temples. Too many things to worry about, he thought as he sat up, rubbing his temples. He started to think of the choices again when Shanks' panic-stricken voice snapped him back to reality. "Law!" Shanks was as white as a sheet. "Law, you're bleeding."

Bleeding? Law blinked. Nonsense. He followed Shanks' eye sight and then felt the pain throbbing in his lower stomach. A pool of blood was staining the sheets in between his legs. He barely registered Shanks screaming for a doctor, barely registered the thundering of feet and being scooped up into someone's strong arms. There was a loud hum in his ears and he couldn't think. My baby, he thought finally, desperately as his thoughts organized. Someone save my baby.


End file.
